Gwevin & Everything After
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Majorly fluff filled one-shots of Kevin and Gwen to the album 'August & Everything After' by Counting Crows. *Finished!
1. Round Here

**A/N: so my dad likes to put weird songs on my iPod and I like listening to my stuff shuffled so I came across 'Mr. Jones' by Counting Crows and I fell in love with the song. Then I listened to more of Counting Crows and I loved the whole band! Then I was thinking one night for more ideas for FFs and then it hit me. I listen to music at nite, all nite and 'Round Here' came on and I was struck with my idiocy of brilliance that only comes at night. So here are a few _seriously_ fluffy oneshots of Gwevin based on songs on Counting Crows songs. All in Kevin's POV!**

**The centering and everything didn't work like i had hoped.... srry! i tried three times!**

**

* * *

**

_**"Round Here"**_

_**Step out the front door like a ghost,  
Into the fog where no one notices,  
The contrast of white on white.**_

"Kevin, where are we going?" she asks as I pull away from the main suburbs of Bellwood. All the houses become fuzzy in the rearview mirror. Her eyes are illuminated by the headlights and I'm trying to remember where the road is and that I'm supposed to be driving. She just takes my breath away. With her near, my life is so much harder.

_  
**And in between the moon and you**_

I make a slight turn, letting the tire run over the sand. "You said you wanted to go to the beach," I mutter and put the car in park. It'd be fine, right? Her curfew was around nine or something. It was only eight. We had time.

_**Angels get a better view  
Of the crumbling difference between wrong and right**_

Gwen was smiling like I'd never seen before. She was genuinely happy and truly carefree. As soon as we slow down, Gwen runs from the car and slams the door behind her. I couldn't care less what happened.

_  
**I walk in the air between the rain  
Through myself and back again**_

I take a breath of the night air as I get out of the car, knowing that it was the most incredible thing I would ever experience. With Gwen like that, the world could have a crisis and I wouldn't care.

_  
**Where? I don't know**_

I could've stayed there all night with her and I never would've grown sick of watching her like that.

_  
**Maria says she's dying  
Through the door I hear her crying**_

Gwen had taken her clothes off, down to her bikini. She was running along the beach, the moonbeams highlighting her hair. Her arms are out and she's spinning in circles on the beach. She's bound to fall in the ocean soon. It's only a matter of time…

_  
**Why? I don't know**_

The girl's smart, but why spin around pointlessly? I lay in the sand, feeling totally relaxed for the first time in a long time.

_  
**Round here,**_

_**We always stand up straight**_

Not being able to keep my eyes off of her for long, I look at her again.

_  
**Round here,**_

_**Something radiates**_

She's laughing. Loud and hard. The only kind that you can hear and feel and it's just contagious. I couldn't help the smile crossing my face and I lay back again, watching the stars hang in the night sky. They're just as carefree as we are tonight.

_  
**Maria came from Nashville with a suitcase in her hand  
She said she'd like to meet a boy who looks like Elvis**_

I was able to relax, letting the tension run from me, to the sand, to the ocean, to beyond. Who cared?

_  
**And she walks along the edge of where the ocean meets the land**_

_**Just like she's walking on a wire in the circus**_

Gwen began to laugh harder. I figured she'd hurt herself at some point, but she was just so happy it was hard not to smile at nothing. I was grinning before I knew what was happening. The girl was still spinning on that beach before me. Her face turned upward to the moon.

**She parks her car outside of my house  
Takes her clothes off  
Says she's close to understanding Jesus**

I felt her presence near me again. "Kevin, you've got to come see this. It's incredible."

_  
**She knows she's more than just a little misunderstood**_

Not arguing, I get up and look out over the ocean where the lights dance on the water and look twice as good as they did to begin with. "I think I finally get it," she breaths and I feel myself shiver violently when her hand closes around mine.

_  
**She has trouble acting normal when she's nervous**_

**"**Come on." Gwen pulls me to my feet and drags me to where the ocean meets the sand. It runs along our toes and we stare at it aimlessly, achieving everything and nothing at all in the same moment of our lives.

_  
**Round here,**_

_**We're carving out our names**_

Her pulse was beating in my palm. "It's so funny," she says, laughing again.

_**Round here,**_

_**We all look the same**_

Our reflections were bubbling in the water, mine distinctly blue and black while hers was peach and red and green, melting in with the sea.

**_Round here,_**

**_We talk just like lions,  
But we sacrifice like lambs_**

"I'm glad we didn't go to the beach earlier," she tells me before sliding back to rock on her heels. "Because we would've missed this." Then falling.

_**Round here,**_

_**She's slipping through my hands**_

I tried to catch her but she pushes me away and smiles when she hits the sand. "Kevin," her voice says, carrying through the air to sound like music. "I love this."

**_Sleeping children better run like the wind_**

Only finding the heart to return her grin, I return to my spot higher on the beach, not liking the water so close.

**_Out of the lightning dream_**

I find myself doubting the reality in this. It's too hard to believe. Gwen is never this happy. She never dances like she doesn't care. Her world revolves around thinking and doing and making something of life. That was our difference that constantly set us apart and put the strain between us.

**_Mama's little baby better get herself in  
Out of the lightning_**

Then I feel Gwen collapse beside me, pressing herself close to my side for comfort and warmth. "Hey," she murmurs, burying her face in my chest. She lays like that for a while, just breathing.

**_She says "It's only in my head"_**

Just breathing.

**_She says "Shhhhh, I know it's only in my head."_**

I put my arm around her as she grins. I can feel it, not see it.

**_But the girl on the car in the parking lot  
Says "Man you should try to take a shot.  
Can't you see my walls are crumbling?"_**

"Kevin?" she asks and I nod in acknowledgement to my name. Gwen continues, "Do you wonder about stupid things sometimes?"

**_Then she looks up at the building  
Says she's thinking of jumping,  
She says she's tired of life,  
She must be tired of something_**

I pull her a bit closer and kiss her hair, the way I know she likes it. She shudders and I can feel her growing cold beside me.

**_Round here, _**

**_She's always on my mind_**

"Thanks for bringing me to the beach," she whispers, her lips running across my cheek, the warmth spreading through my face. Some parts of this must be a dream, but they can't be. They're too pure, too incredible, too real.

**_Round here,_**

**_Hey man, got lots of time  
Round here, _**

**_We're never sent to bed early,  
and nobody makes us wait._**

We laid there for a long time, just relaxing.

**_Round here,_**

**_We stay up very, very, very, very late_**

The darkness began to fade around us as I pull her closer to my chest and feel the heat flushing her cheeks a rosy color that I love. And I can't help the temptations I have to whisk her away and bring her back some other day so it can be just the two of us a bit longer.

**_I can't see nothing... _**

**_Nothing,_**

**_Round here_**

Her heart thrums against me and I can help but smile when I feel it and she's laughing again, but into me this time and it's muffled by my shirt and skin. Carefree, that's what we are. Nothing to worry about for the first time in a while.

**_Will you catch me if I'm falling?_**

"Gwen," I find the breath to murmur into her hair, drinking in every inch of this moment.

**_Will you catch me if I'm falling?_**

Her head moved just enough so that her eyes can meet mine and I can only stare into that emerald green, wanting her more than ever. Never can I find the words to say it. Never have I been this close to her. Never did I dream of this happening.

**_Will you catch me cause I'm falling down on you?_**

Her voice was strained when she said it.

**_I said I'm under the gun around here_**

She could say what I had never been able to.

**_I'm innocent I'm under the gun around here_**

Gwen knew my every weakness, my every darkness, my very soul, and she knew how I was only fighting myself.

**_And I can't see nothing_**

I could only dream of it.

_**Nothing round here**  
_

Those are the last words I decide to hear that night. Everything else after that just became a cold blur. "Kevin, I love you."_**

* * *

**_

**_A/N: Good for the first one? Comment please!_**

**_~Sky_**


	2. Omaha

**A/N: okay, I've been working hard, but these will definitely be up slow. Because of the songs, I really need to perfect these. Or else it will be a disgrace to the music. The first one took me three days of perfecting and epic edits.**

**Warning: EXTREME FLUFF!**

**Disclaimer: don't own 'Omaha' or Ben 10. song is by Counting Crows. Ben 10 is owned by Man Of Action.**

* * *

_**'Omaha'**_

_Start tearing the old man down_

I curl my fingers around the newest Rustbucket's steering wheel. How I got dragged on this road trip, I have no idea. For some reason, I have a feeling Gwen started it and I just agreed numbly when Max asked me to come. It felt like I was being accepted for once.

_  
Run past the heather and down to the old road_

Gwen falls into the passenger seat, dark bags under her eyes. Max drives during the day, me at night. Ben and Gwen sleep when they want and ride with whoever's awake. I was surprised to see her up, but it fades fast. She clamps her seatbelt on. "Hey," she murmurs and stares out the windshield for a second before reaching over to turn on the radio to an old rock station.

_  
Start turning the grain into the ground, roll a new leaf over_

I respond with a little smile for her. I'm almost always alone at night except for when Ben sleep walks. That seems to happen a lot. It's silent and cold, staring out into the darkness of Iowa. I'm pretty sure we were there. I just drove whatever road presented itself. "Why are you up?" I dare to ask. She looks tired. She should be asleep.

_  
In the middle of the night, there's an old man treading around in the gathered rain_

"You seem lonely. I never get to see you if you're asleep all day and awake all night." She reached over and placed her hands over mine. Her skin warms mine and the invisible sparks jump between us. I hate how we never find time for just us anymore.

_  
Well mister, if you're going to walk on water  
Could you drop a line my way?_

"But you need to sleep," I point out.

_  
Omaha Somewhere in middle America_

That gets her to roll her eyes. Her hand is like a fire against mine. The sparks won't stop raining down on my skin. It's so good. "God, Kevin, you are such an idiot sometimes."

_  
Get right to the heart of matters  
It's the heart that matters more_

I wasn't about to argue with her. Gwen is Gwen. She always seems to win an argument with me. "How?" Asking questions seems to work better.

_  
I think you better turn your ticket in  
And get your money back at the door_

"You don't get the point that I don't need sleep."

_  
Start threading a needle_

About to ask further, I stop myself, holding my breath. I stare out at the moon that was rising over the horizon instead. It was the Wolf Moon. First of the year. Always the brightest and seemingly the biggest.

_  
Brush past the shuttle that slides through the cold room_

Gwen sits there, her eyes glazed over in thought. She was always beautiful. I want to hold her tightly, rip my hands off the wheel. But then I'd crash the Rustbucket and possibly get us both killed. If that happened, I'd never forgive myself. I'd die of grief. She's my entire life. She's all I have to care about.

_  
Start turning the wool across the wire, roll a new life over_

I look at her and know that I've changed. I feel it. She actually loves me and that's what reminds me everyday. I am a monster on the outside, as she likes to say. But inside, there's a heart of gold.

_  
In the middle of the night, there's an old man threading his toes through a bucket of rain_

The second part I doubt because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to live if my heart was really made of gold…

_  
Hey mister, you don't want to walk on water  
You're only going to walk all over me_

"Why don't you need sleep?" I ask softly, letting the radio's sound wash out my thoughts. Gwen's voice had almost the same effect, leaving me drained and wanting more.

_  
Omaha Somewhere in middle America_

She looks over to me, this tiny smile stuck on her face. It strikes me as beautiful. Just like she is. Her smiles always get me. I can't help it.

_  
Get right to the heart of the matters  
It's the heart that matters more_

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin," she sighs. I feel that electricity jump between our skin again as she pulls her hand away.

_  
I think you better turn your ticket in  
And get your money back at the door_

So often I find myself saying that I don't deserve her. I never will and that's what I believe. But when she turns into this girl that sits beside me instead of sleeping, I'm drawn to her.

_  
Start running the banner down_

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen," I come back with. It sounds different than when she said it. She made my name sound like I could be a king. She made everything sound fifty times better than it really was just by saying it.

_  
Drop past the color come up through the summer rain_

Her emerald eyes pierce my skin. I love the way it feels.

_  
Start turning the girl into the ground, roll a new love over  
In the middle of the day, there's a young man rolling around in the earth and rain_

"Kevin," she says one more time, unstrapping her seatbelt and getting up to stand behind my seat. Her hands fall onto my shoulders and I suppress a shiver. It's so incredible, those sparks at her touch.

_  
Hey mister, if you're going to walk on water  
You know you're only going to walk all over me._

"You really want to know why I don't need sleep?"

_  
Omaha Somewhere in middle America_

"Yeah," I reply, keeping my eyes on the starlit road. It was one of those perfect moments.

_  
Get right to the heart of matters  
It's the heart that matters more_

"It's because…" She fell silent, leaning close to my ear and her lips pressed against my cheek for a second.

_  
I think you better turn your ticket in_

"I need you more."

__

And get your money back at the door

* * *

**A/N: I thought this one was really sweet. Kevin and Gwen up every night, just listening to music in the silence of night… that's totally them. Like it?**

**~Sky**


	3. Anna Begins

**A/N: I now have an iPod Touch!!! Micromanaging is easier with PMs and checking my reviews, but it's much, much harder to write since there's no freaking Word on it!!! It makes me very sad… but oh well. Okay, so I'm jumping back on my writing band-wagon, decked out in totally Kevin garb [aka: black t-shirt that says 'ROCK THE COMPETITION 2010' (very Kevin-y in my opinion) and gray sweats with black polka spots on 'em (THEY'RE SO SOFT!)]. Alrite, enough babbling on my behalf. Ahahaha!!! Time to get writing.**

**Another installment of 'Gwevin and Everything After'. This was the song that truly inspired the entire series. It's so perfect and beautiful and I was going to save it for last, but I didn't becaust……. Yeah. I just couldn't… I wanted to write this one too bad… It's so sweet and heartbreaking… I love this song. Best song ever. Well, one of them. Lol. I loooovvveeeeeee Counting Crows. **

**Disclaimer: don't own the song. Or Ben 10. although I want to own both. I obviously can't…**

* * *

'_**Anna Begins**__**'**_

I guess I'm just… I don't know. Probably nervous. I mean, not like life's being exactly easy. It's just… Gwen… I love her. I really do. With every piece of me, I'd do anything for her. I'd stop the world. If I could… I only wish. I'd push down a mountain. I'd fight the tide and drown in it. Of course, I would if I could, but even I'm on the side of that being a bit to the extreme. Although extreme happens to be my middle name. It's right next to Ethan. Not many people know that.

**_My friend assures me, "It's all or nothing."_**

She tucks her knees to her chest. I kept my arm around her, tightly. She tightens every bit of her muscles when she's like that. The girl never relaxes. I feel so bad for her. I wish to help, but with Gwen… It's honestly better not to interfere.

_  
**I am not worried,**_

We've got a few problems. That's one thing I'm fine with admitting. I honestly think I can take care of her the way she deserves. I know I couldn't confess that before, but I believe it now. I think this could work, her and me. The way things are supposed to be are just supposed to be. Maybe this is how it goes. Maybe it's not. I don't know.

**_I am not overly concerned._**

Her lungs expanded one more time, backbone pressing into my chest. She was so thin, so fragile. I thought that my every move could break her, but she was stronger than I'd always thought. We'd been able to get along so far.

_  
**My friend implores me, "For one time only, make an exception."**_

I sigh, wishing this was easier to think through. I don't know what do to with her. I mean, I love her, that much I know. I want to be with her forever.

**_I am not worried._**

But I'm scared about tomorrow.

_  
**Wrap her up in a package of lies,**_

It's going to be busy. Gwen's been beating herself up over this for a long time, planning, focusing, getting ready.

_  
__**Send her off to a coconut island.**_

No one wants her to be hurt if it ends up going badly.

_  
**I am not worried,**_

I am really worried. I want Gwen to be happy. I want her to be smiling and crying. Even if it's at the same time, it's fine. I couldn't care less, but as long as she doesn't change her mind at the last minute. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if she did that to me.

**_I am not overly concerned _**

Her fiery hair fell across my arm, giving me newfound warmth. But it didn't take away my fears.

**_With the status of my emotions._**

She's depending on me. I am her rock. I am the one she leans on and goes to for comfort, not Ben and Julie anymore. I am the one who is supposed to be there for her forever.

_  
**"Oh," she says, "You're changing."**  
**We're always changing...**_

Tomorrow is going to be huge for us.

_  
**It does not bother me to say,**_

She was mumbling bits. Pieces of words. Strung together. They made no sense. But listening to her seems to calm my nerves. Only a bit. I can feel my hands shaking as I run my finger over her hand, my thumb pressed against the delicate bones just beneath her skin.

**_This isn't love._**

I love feeling her pulse right there, that one sign that her heart is beating. The way she smiles in her sleep makes me want her just that much more. I want to be able to be with her. This has to last forever.

_  
**Because if you don't want to talk about it then,**_

The way she breathes lights up the night, feeling her gentle movements against me without even meaning to. She's so beautiful, so dangerous.

**_It isn't love._**

Not knowing what to do, I just stare up at the ceiling of our room. We've lived in the same apartment for almost a year now. It's my apartment. Since she moved in, it's been brighter. The windows actually let in light. I have seen the sun. I have seen that girl in a whole new wave of light.

_  
**And I guess I'm gonna have to live with that.**_

When you live with her, you know it has to go just a bit farther. You have to keep her close so that she knows you're present. She would see right through me any other way. I had to show her what I really wanted.

_  
**But I'm sure there's something in a shade of grey,**_

But if something went wrong, now or in the future, I would be ultimately dead to her. She would ignore me for the rest of her life, being just that guy that deserves to be left behind.

_  
**Or something in between,**_

Maybe things could stay the same after I made a dumb mistake.

I doubt that.

_  
**And I can always change my name**_

I should always stay away. I should've left and I should've disappeared from her life after that first mission was over. I can't even remember what that mission was now that I think about it again. I mean, how can I remember? I can barely remember her birthday when it comes around and we've been going out for at least two years. It's a miracle we've stayed together.

_  
**If that's what you mean.**_

She shivers in her sleep and I pull her closer to my chest to share the accumulated warmth beneath the blankets. We curl up each night, her tucked tightly to my chest and I keep one arm around her. Tonight was no different. She was relaxed to the finest muscle and I'm scared to death that I'm going to mess up somewhere along the way.

Screwing up is what I do best.

_  
**My friend assures me, "It's all or nothing."**_

That's what I'm scare about. I don't want to lose her. I don't want to fear for her because she's pushed me away and I'm no longer allowed to protect her. I have a belief that it's my job to stand beside her and be there for her. I think it's my job to be her rock. It's my job to take the blow and I need to take another bullet for the team and jump over the edge, this being the biggest risk of my entire life.

And I've taken a lot of risks.

_  
**But I am not really worried, **_

If she's sad, I will be too. If she's happy, I'll do my best to do the same. If she's pissed, I'm going to step out of the way and pray for dear life. If she cries, I'll pull her close and take her home so she can hide her tears in my chest.

**_I am not overly concerned._**

God, I am terrified.

_  
**You try to tell yourself the things you try to tell yourself**_

I've been talking to myself for days, making sure this was what I wanted to begin with. I wanted to make sure that this was exactly what I needed in life. I had to make sure this was the end of all crime. This is the end of all that. I promised her over and over again.

_  
**To make yourself forget.**_

I'm a different man now.

**_To make yourself forget._**

I will not go back to that.

**_I am not worried._**

Here's what I'm afraid of: rejection, denial, crazy nights, incessant crying, hopelessness, loss. With me, odds are that things won't go well. I could mutate in the middle of the ceremony or I could accidentally kill someone. I don't know why I'd do something stupid like that. I force myself to promise that I won't kill anyone.

_  
**"If it's love," she said, **_

**_"Then we're gonna have to think about the consequences."_**

If it goes over well, here's what I'm afraid of: we might actually be happy. I might live longer than her. I might die first. I'm afraid of us having kids and me being a terrible father. I'm scared.

_  
**But she can't stop shaking**_

She gives another shiver and she's smiling again, this time wider and she's trying to roll over. I loosen my grip around her waist so she can move freely and her entire body shakes again. The instant she settles back down again, I make sure that my arm is tightly around her without a second thought.

**_And I can't stop touching her and..._**

I think this might actually be how it's supposed to go. She's mumbling in her sleep and I love just hearing her voice. It's lulling me closer into dreamland, but I'm refusing that darkness that's threatening to overwhelm my senses. I'm dreading tomorrow. I really am. For good reasons and bad.

**_  
This time when kindness falls like rain_**

She's too beautiful. She's too perfect. She's too brilliant. She's too sweet. I am so wrong for her. Everyone can see it. Maybe it's just the physical attraction that brought us together, but something in my head is saying that it's more than that. It could be destiny.

_  
**It washes her away.**_

And all I want to ask is "Why?" Why us? Why must we be so confused about life itself and questioning every move we make that drives us to the point of insanity.

**_And Anna begins to change her mind._**

I should just stop thinking and let my brain shut down for the night.

_  
**"These seconds when I'm shaking leave me shuddering for days," she says.**_

Gwen's muttering my name in her sleep. She keeps on saying it, making it sound so purely beautiful and full of grace no matter how short and simple my name was. "Kevin," she mumbled and buried her face in my chest. "Kevie."

_  
**And I'm not ready for this sort of thing.**_

Am I really ready for this kind of commitment? She'll be hiding her face in my chest every night for the rest of our lives. I've woken up with nightmares and she's always there to comfort me, to stroke my hair and to soothe me every step of the way. And I've had a _lot_ of nightmares.

I should give this back to her. I should at least give her this hope and dream of that perfect day that every girl dreams of for her entire life. I doubt Gwen's dreamed of this for her entire life. I'm pretty sure she's dreaming of me right now, so that's not _every_ night.

_  
**But I'm not gonna break**_

Her heart beats like music from a drum, steady and slow, but so strong. She's just talking in her sleep. "Kev…" She keeps trying to get closer and closer to me, but she's already buried her face in my chest. A small sigh of contentment passes her lips. It's beautiful to hear her voice when she's not conscious because it makes her sound like she's in a Dreamland of pure bliss.

**_And I'm not gonna worry about it anymore._**

And some nights, I wish I could be there too.

_  
**I'm not gonna bend,**_

I swear, if she gets any closer, she may leave me no room to breathe. But I'd rather die right there than pull away from her fiery mane and soft skin. She smells like cinnamon and cherries tonight. A strange combination, but with Gwen, it's nice.

**_And I'm not gonna break. _**

She's shifting again, quaking with the cold that nips at her skin and she's gotten so close… I find the heart to kiss her forehead, praying that she won't wake up. She only smiles and I can feel it in my heart that I have made her happier than she could ever be with anyone else. Not just by kissing her, but by giving her every piece of me, ready to accept that this is the end of me being that guy who could always screw around in the worst of time. That guy who would trade for things he could never have. That guy who could laugh while facing certain death. I couldn't do that anymore. I now had Gwen to look after. She needed me to get her through. I couldn't risk my life because in the end, she would lose me and I wouldn't be able to stand the guilt if I knew I had recklessly died and left behind the one person who had ever cared for me.

**_And I'm not going to worry about it anymore._**

No more of that… "Kevin." This time her voice was less hazy and maybe more on the tired side, as if she were conscious.

_  
**It seems like I should say, "As long as this is love..."**_

"Are you awake?" Gwen pulls her face from my chest and her eyes are that bright shade of emerald green. "Kev, you need to get some sleep." I can feel her flexing her muscles as if to stretch, but she seems to be breathing a bit deeper now, pulling out of Dreamland.

_  
**But it's not all that easy, **_

I only press my lips into her hair and the cinnamon and cherry scent is overwhelming me. "I know," I mutter, pulling her closer without realizing it. "I just… I just can't stop worrying."

**_So maybe I should_**

Her smile is a comfort to see and her eyes are glowing with this compassion that I've seen so many times before, but this one is directed at me. "It's fine. Our wedding is going to be perfect. It's just you and me, Kevin. That's what you have to remember." She has brought one hand up to my arm and runs her cool fingers across my skin. She feels so caring at times like these.

_  
**Snap her up in a butterfly net **_

"It's… I know I'm going to screw up later or tomorrow or-" I got cut off when her lips crashed against mine. She makes sure to press her body against me and keep me so distracted with this sudden attack that I can't think anymore.

**_And pin her down on a photograph album._**

Finally, we part and I find that I'm wanting more and more, but we can't. "Gwen," I sigh. "Gwen, please don't do that."

_  
**I am not worried**_

She runs her finger along my jaw line. "But you love it when I tempt you." She breathes so softly that I can feel the air caressing my face, warm and gentle. "You know exactly what you want and I want to give it to you, Kevie."

The pet name doesn't exactly bother me. It's just weird when she mutters Devie in her sleep too.

**'_Cause I've done this sort of thing before._**

"I don't want to ruin your life." I was afraid to mess up this time. Before, it was life or death. In a fight, one wrong move could kill me and her and even Ben in some cases. But here, I could be stuck living without her for the rest of my life. That wasn't anything I would _ever_ look forward to. I would be miserable without her this close to me each night.

_  
**But then I start to think about the consequences,**_

Gwen's still trying to entice me, making sure that her neck is exposed for me to run my lips along it, but I refrain.

_  
**And I don't get no sleep **_

"You need sleep too," I point out and she just giggles.

"You do realize that I _could_ live without sleep, but I want to sleep so I can be right next to you for the rest of my life. I'd miss nights like these." Her kisses found their way along my cheek and close to my ear.

**_In a quiet room and..._**

I pull her nice and close. "Will you cut it out if I get some sleep?"

_  
**This time when kindness falls like rain**_

Her emerald eyes narrowed. "Maybe…" Her legs are wrapping themselves around my torso and she's growing impatient. It's tangible with the waves of passion coming off of her and crashing over me.

_  
**It washes me away.**_

"Gwen," I say, letting my voice take on a warning tone. "We'll have all the time in the world for this tomorrow night." I reach up and let my fingers get severely tangled in her auburn hair. "Can't you just wait until then?"

**_And Anna begins to change my mind._**

She gives a little huff of annoyance. "Kevin…" She makes sure to horribly tempt me first, keeping her breath on me and keeping her lips so close to mine that I'm mesmerized.

_  
**And every time she sneezes**_

**_I believe it's love and,_**

"What do you dream about?" I find myself asking. I wanted to know her every thought, her every wish, her every nightmare, her every dream.

_  
**Oh Lord,**_

She races through her thoughts, I can see each image passing behind her eyes, hazy and hidden. Gwen sighs, giving me her most sincere look. "I don't want to tell you yet. You'd freak out even more than you already are." With that she gave a little giggle and curled up into my chest, hiding her face and concealing any view of her face I had had before.

**_I'm not ready for this sort of thing._**

Secrets. Lies. I don't know. But I trust Gwen with my life. She wants me still and I will believe her forever that she will always tell me eventually and I know that she loves me.

I guess that's really all that matters.

_  
**She's talking in her sleep.**_

Her breathing slowly becomes rhythmic and she's gone to the world again, off to Dreamland. She enjoys sleep and nights like these. That means she's still going to love me no matter what. I hope, anyways.

_  
**It's keeping me awake. **_

I stare around our room, dark shadows of gray in every corner, the moonlight casting a long stream of light across the foot of our bed. I was barely able to keep our bedroom a neutral color of gray with Gwen fighting me to paint it a weird shade of green. The furniture was all greens and browns. She thought it represented us perfectly. I just didn't want green walls staring down at me when I slept.

**_And Anna begins to toss and turn._**

She rolls over again and this time her back is against my chest and once again, I can feel her backbone digging into my skin. It doesn't hurt too bad, but it's not exactly comfortable.

I'm never going to pull away from her.

_  
**And every word is nonsense,**_

**_But I understand_**

Gwen mutters my name again. "Kevin, sleep." She wasn't quite out cold yet… Oops. And that was definitely a demand.

**_And Oh lord,_**

**_I'm not ready for this sort of thing._**

So I give her a tiny chuckle and kiss her hair again.

_  
**Her kindness bangs a gong,**_

"Sleep," comes the demand again. "You're going to need it for the next few nights." She reaches back and pats my cheek a few times. "And I'm not going to."

_  
**It's moving me along. **_

Reluctantly, I drown my face in her hair, drinking in the cherries and cinnamon. "Fine, Gwendolyn."

**_And Anna begins_**

"Kevin. Ethan. Levin." This time I got hit a little harder. "Sleep."

**_To fade away._**

I make sure that my hand runs across her stomach, under her shirt. Gwen's cheeks pull tight as she smiles. She takes my hand and moves it a little farther down and makes it rest on her belly. There's a tiny bulge there.

_  
**It's chasing me away.**_

Realization hits me hard. "Gwen…"

**_She disappears, _**

Her eyes glow pink this time. "Close your damn eyes."

**_And Oh Lord,_**

I do.

**_I'm not ready for this sort of thing._**

"Yes, Kevin. I'm pregnant with your child." Her eyes fade back to green and our room is once again dark with only moonlight as the light. "Shut up, and sleep now. I love you, but my God, you are so stubbornly annoying."

I do. I'm ready for tomorrow, knowing this. She needs me so much more than I thought.

"I'm thinking about Devlin or Melody for its name. What do you think?" she asks softly.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep if you want me to think of a name, Gwen?"

"SLEEP!"

**A/N: hahahaha!! At the end, I ran out of song!!!!!! I was like, CRAPPERZ! But oh well. I like how it turned out. I like it a lot, actually. Gwen can be... annoyingly persuasive... Leave a review. It's much appreciated and definitely the highlight of my day!!!!**

**~Sky**


	4. Mr Jones

**A/N: had to get to work on this… Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin in a club somewhere. Always dangerous, but good.**

**Disclaimer: song is Counting Crows. Characters: Man Of Action**

* * *

_**Mr. Jones**_

_I was down at the New Amsterdam  
__Staring at this yellow-haired girl_

My eyes are just locked on Gwen. She's sitting there, looking perfect as ever. Her eyes are like emeralds, I swear. Always green. Always. So green. So very green and I love it. I love her. That girl is poised there next to Julie.

_Mr. Jones strikes up a conversation  
__With this black-haired flamenco dancer_

And Julie is talking with Ben, laughing, holding his hand, playing with her hand. She drags him out to the floor of the club. It's not the really loud kind, but just enough for a good party some days.

_She dances while his father plays guitar_

She's dragging my poor friend to the music and she's trying to get him to dance, leaning close to him, giving him words of encouragement, but I can tell by the look on Ben's face that he thinks this whole thing is going in an entirely different direction. He pulls her close to him and I hear Gwen giggle. She's thinking the exact same thing as I am.

_She's suddenly beautiful_

I get up and move over to the seat next to Gwen and we're still staring at Ben and Julie's epic failure they call dancing. "You know that tonight isn't going to go over well for Ben, right?" she asks me and I can only nod, fighting off my own laughter.

_We all want something beautiful_

One of her hands rests on my shoulder and she leans near me so I can hear her voice. "He thinks it's going to end in his favor."

_I wish I was beautiful_

"It's not," I say, the music only getting louder even though it's a slow song, pressing me closer to Gwen so that she can actually hear the words that I'm saying. So she bends her head closer to mine.

_So come dance this silence down through the morning_

We sit like that for a long time, her head close to mine and I find my arm weaving its way around her waist and she moves closer to me, tantalizing. Gwen's face is so close to mine that it hurts. I love her so much it hurts. But I will never be good enough. I am not worthy of Gwendolyn Tennyson.

_Cut up, Maria!_

Before I know what's happening, Gwen's got my hand and is dragging me off to the floor.

_Show me some of them Spanish dances_

Her body is pressing to mine. Her head has fallen in the crook of my neck. Gwen's fiery red hair is becoming tangled in my fingers and she's got her hands locked together behind my neck. My hand laces down around her waist to pull her against me.

_Pass me a bottle, Mr. Jones_

Ben's staring at me, Julie facing the other direction. Taking one arm from around Julie, he gives me the smallest thumbs-up. And a little smile. "Go for it," he mouths.

_Believe in me_

What am I doing? Trying something as stupid as this. I cannot believe myself.

_Help me believe in anything_

But I wind myself into Gwen and she's staring up at me, daring in her eyes. She wants something so much more than I'm willing to give.

_I want to be someone who believes_

I'm accepting her challenge.

_Mr. Jones and me tell each other fairy tales_

Gwen's eyes widen when I sweep her off her feet and pull her into the best kiss I ever could give. And yet she will always deserve so much more than me because she's wanting more and more and more, nipping at my lower lip, running her tongue against mine, begging, pleading, wanting more and more and more.

_Stare at the beautiful women_

Gwendolyn is mine. She won't fight it anymore, knowing she has won and instead keeps trying to get further and further, pressing my limits, pulling one leg up and placing it around my waist.

_"She's looking at you. Ah, no, no, she's looking at me."_

This is my Gwendolyn, enticing me. I kiss her harder, stronger, faster. She's desperately seeking air, but she will not give into that need quite yet. She knows this will be the best thing she has ever gotten in a long time from me. She leaps up and her other leg is around me and I am holding her against my chest while we kiss, letting our love spill out to each other in this one moment.

_Smiling in the bright lights  
__Coming through in stereo_

And we're battling the pain in our lungs. It's burning, screaming, crying out in agony for oxygen. Gwen and I aren't ready to give up yet. We've always been fighters, against each other, against anyone in our way, against the world.

_When everybody loves you,  
Y__ou can never be lonely_

She's still trying to get me further, pressing her chest to mine. And it feels so good. We will never leave each other after this night. We can't. We've come so far. We've come too far. This is what destiny has called us for. This is the reason we were put on this Earth. To realize that we have each other.

_I will paint my picture_

Finally, Gwen has to give in. She pulls away from me, sucking as much as she can into her lungs, and I'm smiling so hard that it hurts because I know I have won, not her. I have accepted her challenge and won. I have won her.

_Paint myself in blue and red and black and gray_

Her eyes are dazzling emeralds, drawing me in. I rest my forehead against hers. "You like that, babe?" I ask softly, just loud enough for her to hear me. I run my fingers through her long red hair, feeling it like silk against my skin. So soft but so violent a color. Just like Gwendolyn.

_All of the beautiful colors are very very meaningful_

Gwen has no answer for me, but I can see that she wants more. Her face is above mine, our foreheads still touching, her legs still twined around my waist, shoes digging into my back. I don't care. She's with me. That's what matters.

_Gray is my favorite color_

I can feel Ben and Julie staring at us. I know Julie thinks this is my fault, me pulling her into this and forcing her to me, giving her no choice.

_I felt so symbolic yesterday_

Ben knows otherwise. He knows that we play fair. She started it and I ended it, both of us gaining a victory which we would tally up at a later date. But tonight was just us. Me and Gwen. Gwen and me.

_If I knew Picasso_  
_I would buy myself a gray guitar and play_

I know that I love her. I know this is what I want. I know this is the only life I will be able to live. I want to know that this is truly love. I want to know that this is the love I've been missing out on.

_Mr. Jones and me look into the future_

Whatever lust has to do with anything, I don't know because I only want to be the lucky guy standing next to her for the rest of our lives. I want to be looking into the orbs of green and telling her I love her each night before she finds her peace to sleep. I want to be the one that she loves. I want to be that guy. Forever.

_Stare at the beautiful women_

Gwen dives against me for another kiss and we're back in our world of bliss. She's got one hand at the neckline of my black shirt and she's giving it a gentle tug, saying what she wants without using any words. Words would be too much. Her mouth is fiercer against mine. She knows what she wants now. There's no doubting where our night will take us. No questions, no wondering, just drinking each other in. There will be no lust, only the love that carries us through the time that we have loved and never said a word about it. And yet we still say no words. We leave the dancing to our tongues.

_"She's looking at you._  
_I don't think so. She's looking at me."_

This is what I've wanted for so long without even knowing it. I've loved her without even thinking the word once in my life, saying it meaninglessly before to the ones who have fled past me, the ones who never cared.

_Standing in the spotlight_

Music floods my senses and I can hear the beat picking up. We know where this is going. Her legs are tightening around my waist and my hand is pressing harder into the small of her back.

_I bought myself a gray guitar_

Her breath is hot inside my mouth and I love it. I love her. I love every emotion that is pouring out of us, anxiety, hope, desperation, love.

_When everybody loves me,  
__I will never be lonely_

This has to keep going on. I want it to be never ending. I want to stick beside her and she's tugging on my shirt a bit harder while my fingers are tangled in her hair. She's working to direct me to a backroom or, at the least, to my car. Gwen's dying on the inside. She's dying for me and I feel her against me, harder than before.

_I want to be a lion_

So I lean away long enough to whisper, "You sure about this, Gwen?" She steals a quick kiss from my lips before I can continue. "There's no going back after this."

_Everybody wants to pass as cats_

"I know it's you, Kevin. I know that you're the only one I'm ever going to want." Her arms are around my neck. Her eyes are singing with this joy that I've never seen in her before. She has never been this happy and I can tell by the way she's smiling.

_We all want to be big big stars,  
__But we got different reasons for that_

This is the turning point. It's my choice. It's my decision. I kiss her long and hard, my turn to start this time. I come to a decision and sigh, my breath bouncing off her skin to come back at me, warming my flesh.

_Believe in me  
__Because I don't believe in anything_

"My car?" I ask, pulling away for a mere moment and she's nodding. Gwen steals another kiss from my lips, longer and harder because there's no going back. We know that this is tonight. I love her and she wants this. That's all I need to know that this is the girl I am going to love for the rest of my life.

_And I want to be someone to believe_

The night is young, but so are we and I know that Ben is going to have a hard time accepting this final move. This final moment of life where all we have is each other and one thing that we will always call love.

_Mr. Jones and me stumbling through the barrio_

Gwen knows I'm not going to carry her, so she drops to the floor delicately and takes my hand, pulling me out towards the doors that we had come in through.

_Yeah we stare at the beautiful women_

Julie's glaring at me from the bar, Ben at her side. She thinks it's my fault. She thinks I have promised Gwen something so sacred and intense that she will never be able to say no. Yet no words were spoken of it.

_"She's perfect for you,  
__Man, there's got to be somebody for me."_

And her boyfriend is sitting there giving me his own devilish smile. "Told ya so," he mouths, giving me another thumbs-up. Ben knows what's going on. He knows that Gwen and I have limits. He knows what Julie doesn't.

_I want to be Bob Dylan_

I follow Gwen, laughing along behind her as the music dies away and the night sky opens up above our heads. The world is young and so are we. Life is too good to be wasted.

_Mr. Jones wishes he was someone just a little more funky_

My redheaded beauty turns to me and twines her fingers together behind my neck and I let my hands fall around her waist. She's beautiful without even trying. She's incredible and I never tell her. She knows. It's not spoken. It's understood. Through the eyes. Through the ways of sound and touch and emotion. I always tell her she's beautiful. Always.

_When everybody loves you,_

Love is no question. It has no answer. It is never a subject. It is only accepted as an existing form of its own life.

_Son, that's just about as funky as you can be_

Gwen's eyes meet mine and she's giving out every piece of love she has ever possessed to me. She's emanating it. This feeling. This emotion. This beauty of nature. We were meant to love. We were meant to be standing outside, kissing beneath stars. This is our way, not inside a club somewhere. Gwendolyn knows how we need to be. I only listen to her breathing and drink in the scent of strawberries that she gives off. Her perfume changes almost as much as the flavors of Ben's smoothies.

_Mr. Jones and me staring at the video_

She buries her face in my chest and I can hear her sigh so deeply that I can feel the contentment of this moment in the depths of her heart. Her red hair is standing out in the night along with her emerald eyes. I fade into the shadows. We are opposites, but we are in love.

_When I look at the television, I want to see me_

_Staring right back at me_

And this is how I am going to keep it. Long nights, just the two of us, no limits pressed, no arguing, no fighting, no smoothies, no Ben, no aliens. Me and Gwen. Gwen and me.

_**  
**We all want to be big stars,  
__But we don't know why  
And we don't know how_

But even I know that's not going to happen. She looks up at me and stretches her neck out so that our lips can touch one more time, lighter, easier, more natural this time. It's supposed to be like that. Never forced. Never a challenge. Never daring.

_**  
**But when everybody loves me,  
__I'm going to be just about as happy as I can be_

And I thought my heart was going to explode, but it didn't because Gwen and I lingered in that spot, unmoving, barely breathing, only loving.

_Mr. Jones and me, we're gonna be big stars..._

* * *

**A/N: I really didn't know where I was going to go with this one, but whatever. I think it turned out much, much better than all the others. Much better.**

**Please leave a review! Tell me what you thought!**

**~Sky**


	5. Perfect Blue Buildings

**A/N: had to get another one up sometime soon! I know these are slow, but im sorry.**

**Just to clear up some things from 'Mr. Jones': no they did not **_**do it**_**. That's just gross and I am only fourteen, people. Keep that in mind. Also, the reason they went outside was because the club setting wasn't them. It was more of a Benlie thing. Gwevin is too natural and free to be in a cramped space like that with others. It's too pure to waste on drinks and dancing. For Gwevin, being under the stars is better. Hence why they went outside. Just to clear that up for you all (not like I got any reviews on it or anything XP)**

**Disclaimer: songs are by Counting Crows and characters are owned by Man of Action**

* * *

**_Perfect Blue Buildings_**

_Just down the street from your hotel, baby_

I watch after her disappearing car. I know how badly I want to follow her. I know how badly I want to keep her right by my side.

_I stay at home with my disease_

Yet I was left behind. I knew I couldn't go. I was too torn in way too many directions to be able to go with her. So I was left behind, alone. Today, not even Ben was with me. He was off at Plumber's Academy, honing in on the skills each Ultimatrix alien had to offer him.

_Ain't this position familiar, darlin'_

Recently, I'd always been this way.

_Well, all monkeys do what they see_

Everyone says I'm emotionally unstable. They know I'm a powerful killer in a shaking, frail body. They know that my human form can only last so long against the monster within.

_Help me stay awake,_  
_I'm fallin'_

Gwen never told me she missed me. She never said anything like that. I usually watched her disappear down the street without a wave back at me.

_Down on Virginia and La Loma_  
_Where I got friends who care for me_

I was constantly left on Earth. No longer was I even trusted with a Plumbers badge. One escape of the monster within and I am horribly punished for everything I had ever tried to do in the world, even the good things. No longer was I a Plumber. No longer was I close to Gwen. No longer did I have Ben to rely on.

_You got an attitude of everything I ever wanted_

This is when my New York instinct kicks in. Only defend yourself. Keep to yourself. Rely on yourself.

_I got an attitude of need_

And for years since that monster had broken free from within me, I had only had myself. That was all I wanted was to be by myself. Gwen left me, not in us being us but she was always gone and when she was around she never seemed to care enough about me. She hardly ever spoke my name. In the last few months, I'd heard her tell me "I love you" only once or twice. She never called. She never kissed me. I was always sent to the couch at night. There was nothing left of us. Just the shell of who we used to be.

_So help me stay awake,_  
_I'm fallin'_

Sleep doesn't come as I lay in bed, tossing and turning. The walls of the room are dark with looming shadows. My body seems to large for the bed. I always feel like a monster now. No longer am I comforted by the presence of Gwen nor do I ever see her in my dreams. I am always alone, in mind and in body.

_Asleep in perfect blue buildings_  
_Beside the green apple sea_

She gets her perfect future, no point of living near Kevin Ethan Levin. I mean nothing more to her than a box of cereal does to a millionaire. I am only the one who proposed first and won her heart once before. Now, I am nothing.

_I'm gonna get me a little oblivion, baby_

Dank air seeped in through the cracks of the window I never bothered to repair. Gwen was never around and I liked the cool air so that I could breathe in the frozen smell of rain and the static of lightning instead of the heat of my own body beneath mountains of blankets. No one ever lay beside me. I never cheated on Gwen even when she was gone for nearly a year after the monster was unleashed. I never let her go because I always thought we were closer than that. I thought we were meant to spend eternity with each other.

_And try to keep myself away from me_

Never once did I complain of her leaving. I knew it was duty. I knew it was the way she had to be. I knew she was a Plumber and I was left behind.

_It's 4:30 a.m. on a Tuesday_  
_And it doesn't get much worse than this_

And everyday I was left to sit alone on the couch. I hated living anymore, but I never have the guts to leave Gwen because maybe she just couldn't talk to me about something and now it was just safer for her to be gone and to remain cut off from me. I mean, who would want to live with me? I'm no one anymore. I can't be anyone to her anymore. I am no one. I mean nothing. I am worthless.

_In beds in little rooms_  
_In buildings in the middle of these lives_  
_Which are completely meaningless_

I stare out the window, watching the cars pass by. Car by car by car by car. My own car was beat up too badly for me to even destroy it worse. I don't want to go fix it. I don't want to do anything. I don't want to move. I don't want to die. I don't want to live. I want to be somewhere between. Somewhere in the middle. Too bad there is no middle ground between life and death.

_Help me stay awake,_  
_I'm fallin'_

Silence. It's all I hear. I can only listen to silence. I never make a sound in the house anymore. I can never wake up easily. I've laid in bed for days before. I remember not getting up for almost a week except once for food. Once.

_Asleep in perfect blue buildings_  
_Beside the green apple sea_

The sad part is that it's not because I'm lazy or anything stupid like that. I just don't feel like there's a life worth living anymore. It's like Gwen has stolen it from me. Gwen has taken every shred of pride I once had. And dignity too, can't forget that. I am now a potato. Not literally. That'd be a bit too strange.

_I wanna get me a little oblivion, baby_  
_And try to keep myself away from myself and me_

I hear the front door open and then slam shut with extra force, snapping me out of a trance that I didn't know existed. I thought it was just a state of mind, loneliness. It's not. It's hypnotizing because it's all that you can think about. It's all that you can see. You can only see sadness and exhaustion and the fact that you no longer want to move or lift a finger to do the simplest things I life. And maybe you just don't want to live. But I haven't gone that far yet. I still want Gwen to see me one last time. I want her to be close to me. Again, just one more hug, just one last kiss. Then I can go in peace.

_Well, I got bones beneath my skin and mister_

There is a scream of ecstatic joy and I feel a body crash down upon my own and the familiar smell of honeydew melon floats around me, signaling it was Gwen and I just freeze up. Running on default, I curled my arms around her waist, my eyes falling closed. And even though I don't want to admit it, I can feel the tears falling from my eyes, my last wishes coming true.

_There's a skeleton in every man's house_

She just continues to sob into my chest for a few seconds as if I was nothing. Her red hair with tints of auburn is showering down upon my shirt. I still know I'm in perfect shape for not having done anything with a point for almost two years now. Just walking around the house. Someone always came in through the front door and gave me some food and left so I couldn't leave the house and hurt anyone.

_Beneath the dust and love and sweat that hang on everybody_  
_Is a dead man tryin' to get out_

"Kevin," she cries, voice all breathy and exhausted as if she ran as fast as she could to get here. "Kevin, they can fix you now. They can make you better." Her fingers are knotting themselves into my hair and I feel her face close to mine, begging for me to kiss it long and hard, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips. Oh her lips are singing to me, begging for me to kiss them. "They'll fix you now." The tears keep streaming down her face.

_So please, help me stay awake,_  
_I'm fallin'_

I just brush the strands of red away from her face and trace the trails of tears down her cheeks and I smile knowing that I've got her only a centimeter away from me and that I can kiss her when I choose and I can hold her when I want to.

_Asleep in perfect blue buildings_  
_Beside the green apple seas_

Gwen just shakes with her sobs as they attack her. "Kevin, I can stay here again. The Plumbers said I couldn't because it was too dangerous, but now… Now I can, Kevin. I can live here." Her voice is quaking. She doesn't know how bad she's doing.

_I wanna get me a little oblivion, baby_  
_And try to keep myself away from me_

Her face is pallid and she doesn't know how frizzy her hair looks. She doesn't get how terrible she looks. There are dark bags under her eyes and instead of their normal emerald green color, they're looking glazed over and glassy, turning lighter shades of jade.

_Perfect blue buildings_  
_Ahh_  
_Beside the green apple sea_  
_I wanna get me a little oblivion, baby_  
_And try to keep myself away from myself and me_

I reach out and curl my fingers through her red mane and she smiles to be glad for life. To be glad that I'm here. She just smiles and she kisses my cheek. It's cold. I'm just holding her as close to me as I can. It's not fair how she's been gone for so long. I missed her like crazy. And now I've got her back.

_Oh, in a perfect blue building_  
_I can't keep myself away from me_

"You know I didn't mean to leave you, Kevin. You know I couldn't help it. Plumber's orders. For my safety. For your safety. For everyone." Her heart is starting to slow down and her breathing is becoming more even. She beginning to sound normal again even though I can tell her mind is in a whirlwind of chaos and panic. "I'm back." Her messy hair falls across my face. And she drinks in a bit more air. "I'm back for you, Kevin."

_Oh, in a perfect blue building...._  
_So, how am I gonna keep myself away?_  
_How am I gonna keep myself away from me?_

My hand finds a way to wrap itself even tighter around her waist and then I kiss her so hard that we're left breathless as we pull apart. And then more words escape her lips. "Kevin, I forgot to mention for the last few times… There's someone I want you to meet."

_Keep myself away_  
_How am I gonna keep myself away from me?_

I find my gaze heading towards the doorway where a small boy is standing. He looks only three or four years old. Crystal blue eyes are staring at me curiously, but almost with pride as if I'm someone special to him. And I've never ever met this kid in my life. But as I see his thin little arms and his scruffy black hair and dark clothes, I know who he is.

_Keep myself away_  
_How am I gonna keep myself away from me…_

"This is Devlin," Gwen says and her finger lightly strokes my cheek. "I wasn't allowed to tell you. I'm sorry."

And no matter how much I hated her for not telling me, I know the reasons are true. I pull her close. "It's fine, Gwen. I know the rules just as well as you do." For the first time in what felt like an infinite forever, I was happy.

Right then, Gwen breaks down, sobbing into my chest.

* * *

**A/N: Gwen's just unstable. I'm hoping you got the point of this one (kind of) and then enjoyed the ending and everything and yada yada, just leave a review, okeydokey??**

**~Sky**


	6. Raining In Baltimore

**A/N: okay, no worries, I'm still writing. But here's a good time to freak out! My sis is makin' a FanFiction account! So watch out for Kasta Evanson!**

**ANYWAYS, another chappie of 'Gwevin & Everything After'. This song is actually about 8 minutes long…. Weiiirrddd…**

**Disclaimer: song is by Counting Crows and the characters are Man Of Action's. not mine.**

* * *

**_Raining In Baltimore_**

**_This circus is falling down on its knees_**

When the rain falls down around us, we stare up at it as Ben walks past, his eyes straight ahead. He doesn't look at us. He doesn't even acknowledge that we're there. Ben's hardly ever the guy of many words when it comes to the serious and important things, but when he is, he's scary about it. Ignoring me and Gwen as we stand right beside him.

He walks past, not giving us a second glance. Because we did something wrong. We did something we shouldn't have. We made a mistake.

And now Ben was taking the fall for us.

**_The big top is crumbling down_**

A team of people are meant to stick together, thick and thin, better or worse. Like a family. And that's what we'd kind of become. Ben was like a stupid little brother to me. The dopey one that I always wanted to push down the stairs or whatever. And more than once I'd wanted to smack his face into a wall.

Especially when it was unnecessary.

**_It's raining in Baltimore fifty miles east  
Where you should be, no one's around_**

Gwen was definitely the love of my life. She was since the time she touched my shoulder and the static spark bounced between us, somewhere between lust and soul mates. She was gorgeous and I wanted her so badly I could taste it. I wanted to be the guy lucky enough to stand beside her and make her feel good about herself instead of the other way around. I wanted to be the guy who could hold her all night when she cried over whatever girls wanted to cry over.

But neither of us meant for this to happen.

**_I need a phone call_**

"By order of the Intergalactic Organization of the Plumbers," starts the creature at the top of the podium, reciting the words that he'd said numerous times. "You are now-"

**_I need a raincoat_**

"Stop," I say, stepping forward. I was the street rat. I was the dirty rotten lying cheater of a scum bag. Not Ben. Yeah, he was a huge pain in the neck, but he didn't deserve to get anything taken away from him. He didn't deserve all the crap I threw his way. He didn't deserve the abuse I almost always delivered. And I needed to shield him now from the reign of the Plumbers' wrath.

**_I need a big love_**

Her delicate hand falls across my arm, her skin barely brushing mine. "Kevin," she whispers fiercely, her tone warning me not to interfere. But it's too late for that. I'm not letting Benji down.

**_I need a phone call_**

"Magister," I begin, hoping to find a way to pull myself out of this one. "Give me one call and I can be sure that Ben is totally innocent." Gwen and I screwed up. That's all that mattered. Ben didn't do a thing and I wouldn't let him get hurt because of this.

The alien at the top of the podium nods at me. "Go ahead, Mr. Levin."

**_These train conversations are passing me by  
__And I don't have nothing to say_**

Everyone in the room begins talking as I jog my way out, praying that this is going to work.

**_You get what you pay for  
But I just had no intention of living this way_**

It's quiet in the hall and I can hear myself thinking clearly again. Ben doesn't deserve to be put through my bull crap. He doesn't deserve to be spit on like an old, worthless dog. I fish my badge out of my pocket, knowing this'll be one of the last times I'll see it. "Call Julie."

**_I need a phone call_**

Ominous ringing comes from my badge as I lean against the wall, putting one foot up to balance myself while I stand on the other and tip my head all the way back so it's touching the wall. "Hey, Kevin. How's the whole trial thing going for Ben?"

**_I need a plane ride_**

"Julie, I need you to vouch for Ben. You know he was with you and Gwen studying when it happened." I feel my chest aching on the inside because I know what happened the whole time, as did Gwen. But no one cared. Unless someone told the truth. And now I had to. "Get your parents on the line. They were home with you."

**_I need a sunburn_**

There's a slightly extended pause before she says, "Okay." There's muffled walking. I set my badge for record as soon as Mr. Yamamoto gets on the line.

**_I need a raincoat_**

He tells me about seeing Ben at his house on the night of the incident. He tells me exactly what they were studying. And it corresponds exactly with what Ben and Gwen had both said.

The hard part was that no one could vouch for me.

**_And I get no answers  
And I don't get no change  
It's raining in Baltimore, baby  
But everything else is the same_**

I walk back in, head hanging, trying to muster up the last of my courage, knowing what I did wrong and getting ready to face the music, getting ready to face my time. There was no problem I had with what I did. Anyone screws with my little family of friends and they can expect to be dead. And we had a slight problem. Someone got in my way. And the outcome wasn't pretty.

And Ben was willing to take the hit for me.

**_There's things I remember and things I forget_**

Putting the badge on the podium, I stare up at the judge. "There's evidence from Mr. Yamamoto of exactly what happened that night. Ben was there. Gwen was there and so was Julie." I feel my jaw tighten as I go to say the last part. "I killed Magister Prior Gilhil."

**_I miss you  
__I guess that I should_**

Not like Ben and Gwen didn't already know this. But the redhead still stares at me in shock as if this is just now computing for her that it's real and not some kind of twisted joke. Dead serious. I killed him because he threatened to split us up. And I told Gwen over and over how much I hated him and she never took me seriously. Then he tried to take my badge… and… yeah. I'd rather die than split up the team. And if killing is what it takes, I'll kill for them.

**_Three thousand five hundred miles away  
But what would you change if you could?_**

"Kevin…" says Ben, staring at me with disappointed eyes. "You…"

"Growing up on the streets teaches you two things, Benji," I tell him as my hands are being pulled behind my back by a team of whatever security they kept. "Steal what you need to live." I feel my arms being practically ripped out of their sockets. "And that you have to defend those that you care about. Even if it means your life."

**_I need a phone call_**

He stares at me and then smiles sadly and I know he's going to miss me. "Thank you."

**_Maybe I should buy a new car_**

Clearing his throat up at the podium, the man says, "Kevin Ethan Levin, you are now sentenced to life in the prison of the Null Void."

My conscience is cleared.

**_I can always hear a freight train  
__If I listen real hard_**

Gwen tries to get to me, pushing through the security and ripping at the things holding me. And I hear her call my name, tears streaming from her eyes as she is broken down and shattered.

I didn't betray them. I cared too much.

**_And I wish it was a small world_**

"Take care of her!" I yell to Ben as I feel the portal open behind me, winds ripping at me through the vortex of bright blood colored red. "I trust you, Ben." And I was shoved through, the trial over, the life as I had it was over. Everything ended in a split second as I confessed to killing a Magister.

**_Because I'm lonely for the big towns_**

And maybe living in the Null Void wasn't so terrible. I had a will made out and everything so that Ben and Gwen got all of my stuff and all of my cash so that they could get through college or whatever. Within a week I'd be dead. Guaranteed.

**_I'd like to hear a little guitar_**

Giving everything up wasn't too hard. Just gotta live through it.

**_I think it's time to put the top down_**

I find a cave and hunker down into it, praying that life will be short and the misery will be little.

**_I need a phone call_**

With the Null Void, those two prayers will never be answered.

I close my eyes and pray to die.

**_I need a raincoat_**

That prayer _can_ be answered.

* * *

**A/N: this is such a sad song if you listen to it while you read… it's heart shattering… Next up, I don't know what I'm going to write, but I have a good feeling it will be either 'Sullivan Street' or 'Rain King' cuz 'Rain King' iz mah fave! thank you for reading.**

**~Sky**


	7. Time and Time Again

**A/N: just decided that another songfic was very necessary due to me being tired and lazy so time for another installment of 'Gwevin & Everything After'. And since you guys asked for a happier tone, I'm gonna hafta figure out a happier tone (even tho Counting Crows music is pretty twisted if you listen to it rite…)**

**Disclaimer: music is by Counting Crows and characters are owned by Man Of Action**

* * *

**_Time And Time Again_**

**_I wanted so badly  
__Somebody other than me  
Staring back at me_**

I step out the front door and see her standing there smiling like there's nothing wrong in the world and her eyes are glittering like stars in the night sky. Her dress is the color of a red velvet cake and her hair is curled to the very tips so that she looks nothing less of a girl with royalty in her blood.

**_But you were gone_**

She's leaning somewhat against my car and looking up at the moon with her eyes slightly glazed over with thought. I know better than to disturb her when she's thinking. Because I've done that before and when I've disturbed Gwen, she usually ended up hitting me with a book or a purse or my shoe.

Not that I don't like being hit by things. It's just weird for me to be laughing while Gwen's hitting me with stuff. Then she hits me harder and then it actually starts to hurt and I laugh harder and she gets mad and I really like seeing Gwen mad so I laugh more and it always just ends with me being bashed over the head with whatever Gwen can get her hands on…

**_I wanted to see you  
__Walking backwards_**

Gwen sighs deeply and then her gaze is cast over to me and that smile lights up her face more than the shining of the new moon. "You look like a hobo," she giggles, falling backwards across my car's hood, her body splaying itself out across the black and green paint job.

**_And get the sensation  
__Of you coming home_**

I sigh and look down at my clothes. I guess dressing like a hobo is what I get for Ben throwing a stupid costume party for Halloween. And since wearing a costume is out of my comfort zone, shredding a couple old shirts and putting some staples in 'em and making it look tattered and messy seemed like the perfect idea. Still wearing clothes that aren't nice and new, but enough to pull it off as a lame costume.

I look back now and realize I could've just taken a chainsaw and a hockey mask and walked in. No one would've noticed the difference…

**_I wanted to see you _**  
**_Walking away from me_**  
**_Without the sensation _**  
**_Of you leaving me alone_**

"Kevin, you look fine," she laughs with that perfect smile and she pushes herself off the hood and stands up again, brushing her hands over her dress to smooth it out again. "A hobo is pretty much all that anyone was expecting from you. Ben thought you'd come with a chicken on your head, but I placed bets that you wouldn't so he owes me five bucks."

**_Time and time again  
Time and time again_**

Somehow, they always seem to underestimate me. And yet I can rise above expectations and be a hobo.

Wow that makes me seem horrible…

**_Time and time again_**

I shrug slightly. "I just feel so underdressed compared to you. You look like royalty and you're going to a party with a hobo. How weird is that?" I forced a short chuckle, knowing very well that it sounded choked.

_**I can't please myself**  
_

"Well I love my hobo so I'm taking him to a party no matter what." She smiles again and knocks on the car's hood. "Okay, actually, you're taking me to the party since you have the car so let's just agree that you're my chauffer."

Without arguing, I nod and unlock the car, heading over to the other side to open the door for my princess as she lifted her heavy layers of skirts to walk around. I pull the door so it's open enough for her to step in with a little helping hand from me before closing it for her as well. Then I walk around to my side and pull open my own door and settle into the driver's seat. I set the gearshift to drive and we're off to Ben's house for a party of craziness.

And hobos.

**_I wanted the ocean  
__To cover over me  
I wanna sink slowly  
__Without getting wet_**

And before I know what we're doing, she's taken my face and turned it towards her. Her emerald eyes are trained on mine and she's got this look on her face and she leans in and her lips touch mine so softly.

It's like I wanted this forever without really committing to anything. And look how that's gone over…

**_Maybe someday,  
__I won't be so lonely_**

My hands find their way to her neck and run up her soft skin as I feel her shiver and I find my fingers tangled up in her auburn tinted hair. My eyes close slowly. I know I can't be lonely. Not when I have Gwen around. She'll never leave me alone. She can't. She won't. Never.

**_And I'll walk on water _**

I let my emotions pour into this one moment because I know there will never be another like it. There won't be another chance because it shows us as we truly are: her the princess that deserves the world but is ending up with instead of gems and beauty, a piece of stone that has no emotions to share with her.

**_Every chance I get_**

And for some reason, I feel more like myself than I have in such a long time. I feel human. I feel normal. I feel like Gwen isn't just a distant dream of mine, but that she's right here and right with me all the time and that I'll never let go.

**_Time and time again  
Time and time again_**

So that maybe we can relive this kiss time and time again.

**_Time and time again  
I can't please myself_**

Gwen's arms wrap around my neck like a snake and she leans across the car to put herself all over me and I welcome it like a lost friend. Because Gwen is what I want and no matter how much I try to deny it, I need her more than I need air.

**_So when are you coming home,  
__Sweet angel?  
You leaving me alone? _**

Slowly, before I knew she was pulling away, the kiss was ending in a moment, just as soon as it started. For so long, I'd wanted that so bad I could taste it. And I wanted it all the time because I just wanted Gwen for myself. And even hot actresses couldn't push away my feelings for Gwen. Gwen and I were just made for each other.

**_All alone? _**

Gwen leans back into her seat. She smiles and runs her fingers through her neatly curled hair. "Okay, that was great…" she sighs, totally lost in thought again.

And not surprisingly, I had the exact same thing running through my head. Because our chemistry was just so strong. So strong that it almost hurt.

**_Well if I'm drowning darling,  
__You'll come down this way _**

For a few moments, we sit there in silence and we're lost in this distraction of our kiss and the time passes so quickly. "Gwen?" I ask, trying to see if she was still out of it. "You okay?"

**_On your own_**

That dreamy look still lingers in her eyes and she's smiling so big. "Kevin?"

**_I wish I was traveling  
__On a freeway  
Beneath this graveyard western sky_**

"Yeah?" I ask softly, not sure if I should be responding or not because she's kind of got this evil look on her face and her hand is covering mine, our fingers becoming intertwined together.

"You're a good kisser."

**_I'm gonna set fire  
__To this city_**

The car is still kicked into drive and I carefully let my foot off the pedal and we roll down the driveway and onto the dim lit road outside of Gwen's house, the streetlights illuminating the shadows, making them longer and stretching them out across the lush green grass.

And I give up trying to make myself better for her. I know I can't compete with perfection. But I also know that she loves me for who I am.

**_And out into the desert  
__We're gonna ride_**

"Time for Ben's lame costume party," Gwen sighs, leaning over and resting her head on my shoulder. I hope a staple doesn't hurt her. Stupid costume. I should've gone with the hockey mask and chainsaw.

**_Time and time again  
Time and time again  
Time and time again  
I can't please myself_**

I turn the wheel slightly down the street in the general direction of Ben's house. I look over to Gwen only to find her looking at me with a sparkle of longing in her eyes and she's got her head still on my shoulder and I know she looks so cute like that. Sickeningly cute. I want to keep her close to me forever, but it will only hurt her. And my sanity won't hold up for very long without her.

**_I can't please myself_**

"Gwen?" I ask again softly, still unsure of what had just happened and if it was a daydream of mine or if it had truly been real.

**_I can't please nobody else_**

"Kevin," she replies with a huge grin, snuggling closer into my shoulder, tucking her face into my neck.

**_And time again  
__Time and time again_**

I shake my head and give up. "Never mind." I take one hand off the wheel and wrap it around her thin and perfect waist as she clings onto me a little tighter, eyes falling shut.

I know that it was definitely is real. Because I love Gwen Tennyson.

**_Time and time and time again  
__I can't please myself  
__No, no_**

* * *

**A/N: happier tone. And hobo costumes. What could possibly be better? Anyways, leave a review! Love you guys!**

**~Sky**


	8. Sullivan Street

**A/N: since there's no fanbase for this category on fanfiction, I will not be writing much for Ben 10 anymore. Some fics will keep getting updated, but not all of them as much as they should be.**

**Disclaimer: Song owned by Counting Crows. Characters owned by MOA**

* * *

_**Sullivan Street**_

_**Take the way home that leads back to Sullivan Street**_

I drive the car just around the corner of her house and I see the light in her bedroom is still on. I still drive by every night, even after the breakup. I can't take not being able to see her, not being able to know that she's alright. I hate being able to help her with this easing pain that I somewhat caused. Ben has taken over that position of her life.

He has taken my place of being her caretaker, but she will always be mine in my heart. Nothing can change that.

**_Cross the water and home through the town_**

She must hear the rumble of the engine because I see her drapes quickly pulled shut. She's shutting me out of her life now. Just as she had shut the door on me the last night I walked up those steps. She shuts me out a lot now. She doesn't come on missions when I call. She never helps me when we are fighting anyways. I don't go sometimes. I say I have to help my ma with something. They believe the lie.

I don't like lying anymore. Especially not to them.

_**Past the shadows that fall down wherever we meet**_  
_**Pretty soon I won't come around**_

Gwen doesn't really get why I drive by every night. She called the police once and they drove right past my car in the darkness. She told them that her stalker was waiting outside.

I'm not stalking her. I'm keeping an eye on her to make sure that she's alright. Even though we're not a couple anymore doesn't mean I can't care about her. She's still my friend even though I may not be her friend.

Not everything in the world is a two-way street.

_**I'm almost drowning in her sea**_

I may only be Kevin, but I'm still a person. I can't be shut out that easily. Not as long as I'm determined to talk to her again.

_**She's nearly fallen to her knees**_

Tonight, I'm lingering on the corner of her street, hoping she'll look out and maybe see that I'm desperate for her back. I begged. And that's not something I'm proud of. I love Gwendolyn Tennyson and I wouldn't give her up for the world.

Too bad I lost her first.

_**Take the way home that leads back to Sullivan Street**_  
_**Where all the bodies hang on the air**_

Gwen is hiding up in her room. I can see her figure casting shadows across the window. I don't see a phone in her hand, so the good news is that the cops probably aren't coming for me tonight. It's a bit of a relief because if they did get here, I don't know if my car could outrun them on what little gas it's got.

Her shadow moves across the window again, over to the side of her room where her bed is. I sigh and slouch down in my seat. It's always a long night. Especially when it's this cold out and when the windows are rolled down.

**_If she remembers, she hides it whenever we meet_**  
**_Either way now, I don't really care_**

Eventually this charade will end, I guess. I'll stop following her and things will go back to the way they should be. A team of three fighting aliens to keep the world safe. Nothing between me and Gwen. Just the way things should be.

Her shadow moves once more, this time enticing me to go up there and talk to her. I don't want to. I'm too afraid of her turning me down again. I don't want that heartbreaking feeling anymore. Especially not again. Not after the first time. I don't want to have to take a hint twice. Then I'll definitely feel like a stalker instead of just being called a stalker.

I hate not knowing what to do.

_**I'm almost drowning in her seas  
She's nearly crawling on her knees**_

Gwen's frame disappears from the window.

I should probably leave. I should be back in the garage biding my time, not sitting in my car outside my ex-girlfriend's house. Or maybe I could do something bad. Something that would get me taken away and locked up. That would make the pain go away. It would make the hurt lessen itself by a tenfold.

_**She's down on her knees**_

I grab my Plumber's badge off the dashboard of the car and call up Gwen's badge. Surprisingly, I can hear the very faint beeping coming from her room. Her shadow crosses the room again. I'm glad she's still up there. I thought she had left for a few minutes.

Her sharp voice comes through the communicator. "What now, Kevin?"

"Call the cops on me."

**_Take the way home that leads back to Sullivan Street_**

"What? Have you lost your mind?" She's snapping through the receiver, clearly upset with it all. "Kevin, you need to leave, okay? My parents don't like you hanging around outside all night." I see her staring out the window. The light is radiating off her brilliant mane of red. Her emerald eyes are sparkling like the stars on a dark lake in the moonlight. "Just go away. Please."

**_I'm just another rider burned to the ground_**

"Call the cops," I repeated. "I can't sit out here all the time anymore, but I can't stop myself. I want to see you, Gwen. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. Being away from you is too hard, so I want something to hold me back. Jail will do me some good. It's better than the Null Void and-"

She cut me off, not afraid to speak her mind. "Kevin, I can't."

**_I'm almost drowning in her sea_**

Gwen disappears from the window, but I can still see her shadow. "Just call them," I say again, this time a little bit more forceful. "You want to. You have to, Gwen. It'll keep me away better than I can keep myself away." I stare up at her window, the curtains still slightly opened. "Just do it, Gwen. Please."

**She's nearly crawling on her knees**

"I can't," she says once more. Her words are quivering. I feel the air getting colder around me. I probably should've kept the windows up. Bellwood got pretty cold in the winter. I didn't care. Hopefully prison was warmer. "Kevin, I really can't do that to you. You don't understand, I-"

"Just call them," I snap back.

**_It's almost everything I need_**

"Kevin, just listen to me!" she yells. This time her voice is positively shaking. I see her looking out her window at me, eyes sparkling even more now. I realize they're sparkling with tears. She's staring at me, her badge in one hand, the other pushing her hair behind one ear.

**_I'm down on my knees_**

I'm silent. I stare back at her through the open window of my car, a cold breeze blowing through, chilling me to the bone.

_**I'm down on my knees**_

A rare and small smile crosses her lips as she leans out the window a little more, the hand that was in her hair a moment ago now waving slightly to me. "I can't call them because I love you, Kevin."

* * *

**A/N: wow, I really thought this was good for being a more dramatic addition to this story. So please review! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	9. Rain King

**A/N: time for the final one in this series and maybe if you're lucky, I'll get done with one chappie of 'Benlie Weekend' tonight. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: The song is by Counting Crows and the characters are owned by MOA. In other words, I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Rain King**_

**_When I think of heaven  
Deliver me in a black-winged bird_**

We sit innocently in the garage, me camped out so that my back is resting against the grill of my car and I'm just resting for a few moments, needing the time to just breathe for the longest time. Life has slowed down, aliens soon realizing that attacking is a bad idea and we'll whoop their butts any day. And so we have more time to be teenagers again. To regain the life that we lost before while we were busy saving the world again.

**_I think of flying down into a sea of pens and feathers  
And all other instruments of faith and sex and God  
In the belly of a black-winged bird_**

My gaze finds Gwen and she's staring at me and smiling and she rises from the couch on the far side of the garage and goes to sit right next to me on the freezing stone floor. "You know how weird it is for us to be together?" she asks, voice soft as we stare out the cold garage door, the night sky opening up before us in a subdued silence.

**_Don't try to feed me_**

"Yup," I breath as her head rests on my shoulder. Her mane of bright scarlet cascades down my ebony dyed shirt and it's quiet in the garage after I speak that one word. The silence between me and Gwen is never forced and we relax in the peace. We don't get much of it with Ben around all the time. It's hardly ever just the two of us anymore. Us. Alone. Together.

Her eyes flutter shut softly and the night's stars are blinking awake, the sparkle of them raining down on the world. I love these moments with Gwen.

**_I've been here before  
And I deserve a little more_**

"I feel that we're not always right for each other," she says, voice quiet and her eyes still closed lightly. "It's something that says to me that you're not right. And it's all in my head." Her hand clasps around mine and I squeeze her hand softly so that she knows I'm listening. "But my heart knows that I need you more than anyone else, Kevin."

**_I belong in the service of the Queen_**

I smile, not being able to do anything else but that. "And sometimes I feel that I deserve better than you." She snuggles into me a bit more. "But it's all in my head. My heart says you're perfect in every way." I find my arm wrapping itself around her slim waist and we're sitting there in a warm moment of us being together for one more second in time. "And secretly, I think I should have someone like me, more cunning and sneaky, but then I look at you in action on the battlefield and I know that my head is so wrong sometimes." A light laugh escapes me and I can't help myself.

**_I belong anywhere but in between_**

Gwen's body just curls into mine and the grill of the car is still pressing into my back. The stars glitter down at us. "It's funny how a girl knows exactly what she wants in a guy until she sees the perfect one right in front of her and realizes that he's the one." She squeezes my hand right back.

**_She's been crying and I've been thinking  
And I am the Rain King_**

The days have been long and it's been forever since life has been as normal as this. My life was finally toning down to a dull roar. And normal perfection was just on the brink of the horizon, waiting to rise at the first opportunity it got as our teenage lives finally ensued the lack of war between planets.

**_And I said mama, mama, mama, why am I so alone?_**

Night is overtaking the sky as the lights of the garage suddenly seem brighter and the glow emanates out of the opening, splaying out onto the black road right in front of the garage in a perfect square. Gwen's quiet voice is so low I can hardly hear her. "You don't really know who you are until it kicks in who you want to be with."

**_I can't go outside  
I'm scared I might not make it home_**

"I saw you and I realized who I wanted to be," I murmur, kissing her hair as she inches closer to me.

**_I'm alive, I'm alive  
But I'm sinking in_**

We're still quiet for a long time. Then I break that silence and she stiffens next to me, just barely. Her eyes are open now and she stares up at me with a warm smile as I reach into my pocket to show her that I truly was serious. Her eyes are pricking with tears and I'm quietly anxious.

**_If there's anyone at home at your place, darling  
Why don't you invite me in?_**

A moment later, the box is sitting in my palm and her arms are around my neck and the tears are falling down her cheeks, streaking her porcelain skin with trails of sparkling silver. The silence is broken as she's saying "Yes yes yes!" over and over and over again, voice clearly quaking.

**_Don't try to bleed me  
I've been there before  
And I deserve a little more_**

"Because you're exactly what I deserve," I say softly as she slides the ring onto her finger with one hand as she wipes away tears with the other. "No matter what else I should think."

**_I belong in the service of the Queen  
I belong anywhere but in between  
She's been lying and I've been sinking  
And I am the Rain King_**

She's holding me so tightly and we're just sitting there, holding each other in this glowing silence of the night. It's one of those days where words aren't forced, just accepted when we're with each other. The peace is welcomed like an old friend and life is slowly reverting back to how it should be.

**_Hey, I only want the same as anyone_**

"Kevin, I cannot believe you sometimes."

I raise an eyebrow, not making a single sound.

"You choose the worst possible time. Another thing about girls is that they always dream of the most romantic proposal and then you come up with-" She splutters for a long moment before stuttering out, "That".

**_Henderson is waiting for the sun  
Oh, it seems night endlessly begins and ends_**

I use the leverage of my arm around her waist to pull her onto my lap so that her back is against my chest instead of against the warm grill of the car. Our bodies are intertwined and my arms are tightly around her so that I can't think of ever letting go. "But you know you love it, Gwen," I whisper in her ear, tucking her tightly into my chest.

**_After all the dreaming I come home again_**

I can feel her heart thrumming slightly in her chest and I know she's sitting there intently waiting for me to say more, but I'm absolutely silent, just enjoying the moment as the stars smile down at us from the heavens above. They're watching patiently and I hold Gwen a little tighter.

**_When I think of heaven  
Deliver me in a black-winged bird  
I think of dying_**

Her fiery colored hair smells of wild roses in a field of heather and a bit like smoke, but I can only assume that's from being in the garage for way too long. The clouds are suddenly coming in and it's darkening outside so that the only light is from the garage.

"Kevin, why so soon?" she asks, voice low and scarcely audible under the sound of thunder rumbling far off in the distance.

**_Lay me down in a field of flame and heather_**

My mind is working through it. "Because I need to have you," I say, my voice gentle. "I need to know that I can have you forever. I need to have you, Gwen." My heart is pounding.

**_Render up my body into the burning heart of God_**

Gwen's emerald eyes are carefully staring at the ring perched on her finger, glimmering against the fierce fluorescent light, glowing feverishly. Her focus is on me but my eyes are out on the cold of the blackened night's sky. Her head rests on my shoulder once more. "Kev…" she breathes, staring at me intently, her eyes piercing my own obsidian orbs.

**_In the belly of a black-winged bird_**

The emotions are flooding through me, faster than I could imagine. It finally kicks in that she said yes. I can't help but think that it took a while and that I probably should've realized it earlier. My head is spinning and I'm so confused because we're not perfect. We're not near perfect. Nowhere close. But yet we're together, tied for life by a few simple stones that hide on her hand.

**_Don't try to bleed me  
__I've been here before_**

She's still watching me. Her eyes are like the perfect diamonds that I wish I could've put on that ring for her. But emeralds seemed too informal. I knew she would want it the way she wanted it. So I didn't try anything different. Just the way it should've been.

_**And I deserve a little more**  
_

And I secretly wish I could hear her say yes one more time, just so I know that she was serious.

**_I belong in the service of the Queen  
I belong anywhere but in between_**

The silence is everlasting, not being broken by the either of us. We're quiet and accepting of it. We don't worry about anything but the night itself, knowing it will never change. This is our night and our night alone. The stars have vanished and the clouds are lingering, lurking as they always want to. The darkness is everywhere except for in the garage, the glow of it and us just shining broadly to cut through the blackened world outside.

**_She's been dying and I've been drinking_**

"I think it's going to rain," I tell her, my mind off in another world as the clouds cover the sky's dark, immortal beauty.

**_And I am the Rain King_**

Her smile is contagious. "I think you're right, Rain King." And her lips fall against mine.

* * *

**A/N: FIN. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review on all the chapters if you didn't already! Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to watch out for 'Recovering the Gwevin', another songfic series for Gwevin going to the album 'Recovering the Satellites' by Counting Crows!**

**~Sky**


End file.
